


Dalliance

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, allison has a secret crush on lydia, only it's not such a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a secret crush on her best friend, only, as it turns out, it's not such a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 100 Most Beautiful Words in the English Language List: dalliance - a brief love affair. AU set during S3 Ep1.

“But I don’t want a boyfriend.” The words take Allison’s breath away. There’s a hint of petulance in Lydia’s voice, and her expressive eyes flash a subtle warning at the freshman whose smile is a little too friendly. He backs away from her, his grin a lot less confident all of a sudden. Lydia’s next comment doesn’t make it any easier for Allison to fill her lungs. “I want… A distraction.”

They’ve been best friends for a while, and Allison trusts Lydia with everything - or at least, almost everything. Conversations about werewolves and boyfriends who transform into lizards and fucked-up family history? That’s easy. But she’s never shared the thoughts that sometimes go through her head late at night, when she can’t sleep and finds herself imagining what it would be like to tangle her bow-calloused fingers through the cascades of Lydia’s hair. Or how, sometimes since she and Scott have broken up, when she’s impossibly frustrated and she needs to get herself off, quickly, she can convince herself that it’s Lydia’s hands between her legs. That’s not something you can ever say out loud, is it? Because they’re friends. Just friends. She’s bitten her tongue numerous times, a quick sting for each occasion the urge to ask Lydia _have you ever thought about me?_ came to the surface. That’s what makes her shotgun fast reply today surprising, even to her.

“How about a dalliance?” There’s no ambiguity in her tone, despite how her words are barely more than a whisper. It’s impossible that the other girl hasn’t heard it. The seconds it takes Lydia to drag her gaze to Allison’s? They’re the longest in her life. And then her beautiful hazel eyes are asking a question of her own, one that Allison can only answer with a shy, embarrassed smile. She could stare into Lydia’s eyes forever, but her attention is being pulled to the way that the other girl is chewing on the bottom of her lip, a flash of white incisor against scarlet lipstick, and more than anything Allison wants to press her lips to that exact spot. She exhales raggedly.

“Dalliance: _noun_. A brief love affair, a casual involvement.” The response is not what Allison’s expecting, but then, neither is the flirtation in Lydia’s murmur. Allison has heard that almost-whisper multiple times before, when Lydia’s teasing one of the boys she surrounds herself with. It has never been directed at her until today. “There’s nothing _casual_ about the way you look at me, Allison.”


End file.
